World Break
by Aesix
Summary: Breaking a world was just the light of the seventh layer of Hell. Returning to a world was a rewind as were old memories. But Issei didn't want the same memories, along with new ones to become another tragedy of what he should call a life. He wanted a light in his dark. A world for his cherished ones where they all were happy. A place where he could actually call "Forever."
1. The Third Reviving

Here's a better Intro...

* * *

_"World Break"_

_[Fairly based off a new anime series, __Seiken Tsukai no World Break__]_

"_I have nothing to own."_

_[The Third Reviving]_

[**†**]

A radiant red soul swam with lonesomeness in its, supposed, forever punishment of leaving the world wherein each and every is dying and each and every is living.

Twice.

Twice, has this almost-crimson soul left the world, it currently resided in, the world of despairing blackness. An unusual punishment that can only work with time present. Yet time was nowhere to be found only... space. Or was it even space...?

...Souls could only think in their punishment. None could talk. None could move. None could even see anything and anything should be vibrations of light (color) or maybe other souls. Souls saw what almost all living things saw with eyes closed, but darker, minus the random colors.

Why would any mindful soul want to have this punishment anyway?

Because everyone knows this phase, "The ultimate price of life was an ultimate death," or was it, "The price of life is death." Yet the ultimate punishment was not the final, the darkness was last, where it left all souls to reflect back on. To feel back on. To curse themselves' foolishness. To want to be living once again. To return to have forever punishment later, and maybe just _till_ forever is over, they would want to be back again.

A radiant soul meant a strong soul. One who defeats the means of punishment with the means of '_World Break'_. A term, a power, a something, which, all do not how, but is gained.

Again, for the third time, the soul, the glowing red soul will "break the world."

-Through the means of "_World Break._"

But all like all things, "_Space to Space, Time to Time, and Darkness to Darkness_."

_-Issei's POV-_

[**†**]

Thoughts of every little thing from my past life were starting to disappear. The process in which I, a body-less being, am going to leave this world of desolation, and return to the world of emotion, the _Middle World_, has begun.

I wanted to smile gently, but could not without a body, as my last thoughts were my most loved ones. As a soul, it was impossible to gain power. So, as to why I could, was the same as to say, I _was_ **alive**.

I then chanted soft words into my mind, words with all and every meaning to me down to the last breaking piece.

"A woman of...

Golden hair, twice the damage, but stronger than thrice,  
Iris hair, damaged by promises, but gave herself to the future,  
Blond hair, taken for granted, but longed for a meaning,  
Amber hair, born for a lifeline, but her heart said elsewise,  
Obsidian hair, birth at dishonor, but her darkness is just a push,  
Black hair, memories are pains, but pain gives her life.  
Crimson hair, thinner than spilled blood, but thicker than life.

A man of brown hair, twice a life, but death hest he nay."

I, a lone glowing soul, paused to let the feeling of commencing transport takeover me. I could only wish I don't forget my past lives, unlike my second reviving...

I had a body, yet part of my soul refused to leave, allowing for the other souls to hear. My voice was just barely above a tiny whisper when I spoke, "_World Break._" My voice echoed and inspired other glowing souls in the same instance of my leaving. I was speaking "baby," I realized. However, all I could do was forget for I felt my memories begin to fade so quickly, so rapidly... I even began to cry. But, I don't _remember_ crying this ea-

"-Wahhh!"

"I welcome you to the world, Issei Hyoudou..."

"...Gah...?"

_"He's sleeping already... He's so cute."_

[**†**]

Down in the Underworld, The Abyss, Purgatory, Hades, Netherworld, Abaddon, Gehenna, or simply what people would describe it, by the bible's writing, Hell, a place where only _evil_ lay, was currently in havoc and confusion.

Hades stood powerless. His power was dwarfed by a sudden burst of hidden energy. It even shattered the boundary that powered by many Gods, easily. And so far it was only one "person" who was able to do such a thing, twice.

A being of such power and yet no god of any sort broke his barrier yet again. However, it, he, was something else even more feared than 'heavenly' Gods were. It, He, was an inexorable fiend, by legend, by instinct, a... Dragon.

Dragons were so powerful that the strongest of beings were dragons. All the way down to the fifth place where two dragons of equal power shared that place trying to get fourth place. In short, there was no fourth place. Only the battle for dominance. However, those dragons' tale ended in yet a greater battle, where they perished, yet, not everlastingly so. Even at death, the major Gods could not overpower their might even as a soul but could possibly seal them forever. Therefore, the dragons became [Sacred Gears] and were tools for young and little creatures called "Humans." Even among [Sacred Gears], the dragons' specified gears were amongst the mightiest. Even if without a body, their feud continued.

However, one human, one god among humans, however, had the idea of embracing one of those dragons. From that embracing came love, hate, wars, serenity, and power of one of the mightiest that power gave him life not once, not twice, not even thrice, but four times! (He died one more time than in the anime, however, it wasn't through "world break"-ing, if that make sense.)

Hades shuttered when he heard it. When he heard, "**_World Break!_**"

"By my Underworld, this is such a pain." He could only watch as his reapers got to work cutting down any soul before him. "Pluto, have you found the perpetrator?"

In an eerie yet weary accent, the skeleton responded, "No, we have not. However, only about 5000 souls escaped, if you're wondering, Hades-sama." There was a barricade of reapers once they realized that the said barrier had broken, which allowed about 2500 souls in the longish instance.

"Did... Did any Gods, or the likeness, escape?" Hades would be in trouble if it were so.

"No, not except that one, from those many years ago-"

"Yea I got that." And that one was such a pain in his ass. He would never stay _dead_. Was it really hard to be tormented by darkness for a long period of time? 'Actually...' Hades would know. After all, his father did swallow him. "Nevermind that... How's Earth?" Hades was a bit curious as to what was happening to those little creatures.

"Just so happens the first 'bulk' fell into Cleria's territory... Japan, yet it seems that they aren't causing havoc but... fusing themselves to the souls of the newly or yet-to-be born babies-"

"By my land! Why Japan! I have no fucking jurisdiction there!" The ragged hood came off the prancing and skeletal god. He was like a kid having a tantrum. "By my cocky brother's name, we have no choice but to do nothing."

_"Why is always Japan!?"_

[**†**]

* * *

**Vorpal**:_ A small idea after watching the anime. It isn't that bad, and I was bored. I won't take this story seriously._

_I have hinted what happened to Ddraig in this story. But just know, the feud between the "White One" and the "Red One" will still happen.  
Tiamat going be a badass :D_

_I would also like to thank "**Shu666**" for his story, "The True Red Dragon Emperor's Tale," giving me a massive inspiration for this story. Not really sure how but yea..._

__Harem= (In no order)__ Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Asia, Ravel, Irina, Raynare, Akeno, Rias, Tiamat, Moe Hyoudou (1 year younger OC based on Satsuki Ranjou from the anime), Yumi (female Kiba Yuuto, however, not at first), Vali (again, female, but not at first), Ophis  
____Ah, Yes, some of the harem members weren't in the chant because it's only those who he had met in the past, including Ddraig's past.__

_My editing skill is shown at the last sentence... So don't expect too much._

_That is all._

_So, till next update, ne?_

_More Importantly, Please,  
__"Have a Nice Day."_

_-Vorpal_

_[Words: 1,433]_

* * *

_**Preview**: "Welcome to Kouh Academy, the school for the powerfully gifted." -Rias' Mother  
__"...It's ironic, the school that hunts the supernatural, is the recruiting place for the supernatural..." -Vali_


	2. Mei Hyoudou

**}{**

_**World Break**_

"_I have nothing to own."_

"Dialogue._"  
"Whispers_."  
_Thoughts_

[Mei Hyoudou]

* * *

**[**†**]**

Surrounding a bed for patients were three beings. Three simple human beings.

A man about the age of 24 sat patiently upon a wood chair, grimacing every once and a while.

The man had spiky bark-colored hair that looked as if it was it was made to be that way. It fitted the man's face almost too perfectly. His jaw was firm, painted over with a small russet goatee. The dark color eyes of his were, to some extent, sharp looking, like his hair. His choice of wear was a pair of navy-blue jeans and a lightweight black hoodie that covered his white t-shirt. It was the season of the cherry blossoms. A cool and sunny season.

The other two were a simple doctor and a pretty and young nurse, helping the man's wife give a new child.

And there, on the bed for patients was a young looking woman about the age of 24, giving labor to her second child.

Her first child was a male, healthy and beyond cute for a baby with growing hair and always-glowing eyes. The boy was almost a year old. Her beloved son, Issei Hyoudou.

And as to where the boy was, was at their simple home with a temporary sitter, a young foreign man of crimson hair, Sirzechs Gremory. An odd name, but a name that was respectable, in a strange sense. His looks were handsome, and the way he held himself, made it look like he had 'lowered' himself to join the 'sitting business.'

The Hyoudou parents decided that the baby shouldn't be kept at the hospital. Especially with all the screaming, she would have and did give off. The hospital didn't have a play area, a nurse would probably would have been happy to accept the ownership of their child for a while, but they hadn't thought of that. Since the husband was busy keeping a pregnant woman happy... The wife was too busy being pregnant...

Relatives were... out of the question...

Friends were... gone...

"One last push and the pain will soon be over." The mother, Megumi Hyoudou, struggled to nod as her right hand inhumanly squeezed her husband's left hand for the _third_ time in both their lives.

Masaru Hyoudou, the recent head of the Hyoudou clan/family, grimaced as the gripped of his wife on his left hand tightened significantly. However, he was a man; all married men should at least share this little much pain, compared to what their wife felt.

Masaru uttered soft and comforting words, which failed to reach his wife's ears, regrettably. Like the other, _two_ times...

"AHH!" With a meaningful shout, the chest of the Masaru's woman heaved profoundly and her grip slacked. The newborn was out and brought out to its, her, new habit.

"Wahhh!" Cries reached all members of the white room. An instinctive cry meant a healthy baby.

Letting the parents, mostly the mother, recover, the other two members of the room, a doctor and a nurse, cleaned up the baby. Being sure to clean the baby to tip-top perfection before handing back the small child to her mother in a soft, furry blanket.

"Congratulations, you have given birth to a healthy daughter." In the background, the nurse clapped excitedly and jumped in place like a hyped schoolgirl.

"She looks wonderfully bred!" The nurse exclaimed in the background. The baby curious brown eyes looked around in its, her, new world.

"A name, Megumi... A name." The couple decided not to be aware of the gender of the fetus, just because, why not?

"A name, umm... Mei Hyoudou?" A phase of that name hit her brain and she decided to act upon it.

"That's a great name!" The nurse said peeking up at the blanket-clad baby. She seemed to be happy about everything, even the painfully long process of giving birth...

"Masaru?" She wanted the approval of her husband too.

"She'll be called anything you want her to, my dear." The man smiled broadly to his life-long partner and politely agreed with the name, not that he had anything against it. He then tenderly placed his hand over his wife's hand, which was holding their new daughter. "Welcome to the world, Mei Hyoudou, I wish you, a great life."

Megumi smiled gently, it was his family tradition to say those words. She frowned internally after she realized what she said. Not on the context but rather a word, "family," it was such a strange concept.

She looked up to her lover, and stared deeply into his husband's eyes. He realized this and tore his brown eyes from his newborn daughter. He stared back his wife. Behind them, he sensed sadness.

"I-" Megumi tried to start.

"It's alright." He cut her off and kissed her lightly with an almost ghostly feeling. Megumi touched her lips lightly as her lips tingled with warm feelings.

"I wish it for all of us." He smiled again, but unlike the other times, his smiled faltered. His attitude soon returned to a passive, but happy father.

"Now, let's get you to sleep and I'll get all the papers in, alright?"

His wife tilted her head and pouted. Her face was one, a man like Masaru himself, would have trouble being serious towards.

"Ouuu!~ I don't want to!" Her voice just somewhere under an indoor voice, to keep the baby from crying out, in confusion or fright. Her stomach grumbled, really odd, but not rare, for a woman who just gave birth...

Embarrassment clearly written over face, Megumi admitted, "I'm hungry..." It was high school all over again.

It spoke how much in love the couple was in, for her thoughts matched Masaru's next statement.

"This kind of reminds me of high school..." The blush on Megumi face darkened before sputtering quick non-sense.

"Your food was good!-I learned how to get my stomach to growl t-to get out of awkward moments!-I wasn't really hungry at those moments!-You teased me about my stomach too much!-You fed me too much food!-Y-you need to take re-responsibility for this!-I still can't believe I'm not f-f-FAT!-Ouuu!~"

"Megumi, please be quiet..." The Hyoudou Head deadpanned at some of the statements and forth-from-teasing crying.

'How was one taught how to make a stomach grumble deliberately...?' That was his question.

"What?" Megumi stopped talking, and then look towards her new child. Her child had awakened, getting used to opening and closing her eyes, by the looks of blinking curiosity.

"She'll grow just like me, I just know it." The mother's eye sparked in excitement, the daughter's eyes sparked in curious confusion.

"To grow up to learn how to make a stomach growl? Pfff!" Masaru enjoyed teasing his wife. Besides, it would get her to forget the soreness in her stomach, as shown in the airhead mess that is his wife.

Moreover, it always made Megumi happy to see him happy, even if teasing her. She loved his teasing. 'He didn't tease any one, you know.' Megumi stopped. She had realized what she just said within her head. She drew back an on-drawing smile; she did not want him to think she was some weirdo and she was talking to herself... 'I'm probably the only person he talks besides clients.'

"It's all your fault! You need to take responsibility for-"

Grrr...

"..." The father was in awe.

"..." The mother blush darkened to the color of the temporary sitting.

"Food...?" The mother nodded slowly, failing to stop her growing blush.

"F-Food." The mother's voice shook in embarrassment as she accepted the idea from her tummy and husband. She just gave out more information, so Masaru could call her a weirdo. She hasn't been this embarrassed except the time she confessed to Masaru...

[**†**]

* * *

**Vorpal**: If you didn't notice, Issei has a sister just about a year younger than him. I feel that older sisters are used more often, I may be wrong on that though.

The reason why the family member's first names start with M, besides Issei's, was just the luck of the click. Just gone with some Japanese name generator...

How do you like the intimacy of the parents?

Till next time, ne?

_More Importantly, Please,  
"Have A Nice Day."_

_-Vorpal_

_[Words: 1,445]_

[**†**]


	3. Saviors

**}{**

"_World Break_"

"I have nothing to own."

_\_ _Much Spoiler_ /

"Dialogue."  
"_Whispers."_  
_Thoughts_  
[**Skills]**

[Saviors]  
[**†**]

* * *

All Hyoudou Mei wanted to do was to wake her beloved Nii-sama, "Nii-sama! Are you awake?" Without a response, she walked in. "A-A-Ara..." Instead, she saw him sleeping at his desk with his computer on.

On the screen was an eroge. "Please, more! More!"

With a tick mark, she stomped her way into the messy room. Once she got to his chair, she was going to smack the back of his head.

_Was_.

No, instead, her "overpowered" Nii-sama grabbed her arm and threw her at his bed, atop her. "Nii-sama!" _Was he going to finally fulfill his promise?!_

Issei started to open his brownish-red eyes before he started to actually wake up. Yet, the last thing he saw from his dream confused him. It was a guy, who looked a lot like him, but in some sort of red armor. In his hand, was a sword that glow a brilliant yellow. _What was all that about?_

"I-wha-eh?" He looked to see his imouto-chan underneath him, blushing harshly. He deadpanned and spoke with an emotionless tone, "What are you doing?"

She looked away with her cheeks aflame, and let her voice shake, "Y-You did this, d-don't blame me... You have to take response-"

"Ise! Are you awake yet? I'm coming in!" Issei's eyes widened and he scrambled to cover his sister. He couldn't have this misunderstanding! Especially after, she spouted all that nonsense of him being her past lover!

However, fate played its hand and Issei slipped, pulling his sister with him. By time they landed, tangled in the sheets, their mother looked at them both. Her expression was blank.

"I can explain!" He tried in vain to tell the situation. "Mei was-"

The mother, Megumi just closed the door, and not even two steps away, she yelled, "O-O-O-Otou-san! Ise! Ise and Mei! Bed! Together! Mei Naked!" Mei wasn't actually naked, it just happened to look like that since blanket cover everything except her head.

"What?! Really?!" Issei only face-palmed and watched as his sister let steam from ears, probably having some delusion with him doing something he'd rather not think about. Like he would never think about...

However, he knew his parents were just messing with him... _Or were they? Urrg... I don't even want to think about it._

"See! Look what you did! Arrg!" Issei didn't even have his pants down, _Stupid Matsuda and his stupid hacking skills! It was freaking over-powered! _Luckily, his mother didn't pay attention to his computer screen.

He didn't realize that he was starting to let out some of his aura. It was only when his imouto called out, shakily, "Nii-sama, you're scaring me..." Issei stopped himself in his movements and his eyes widened.

"Sorry, I... it's just... I don't even know anymore." He started to remove the sheets around his sister and struck out a hand. "You alright?" Mei nodded and looked at the floor. _Ever since he awaked his powers, Nii-sama always seemed on the edge... _Mei watched as Issei began to make his way to the computer. "_Stupid Matsuda_-"

"-Nii-chan!" The screen on his computer flashed, showing that the girl had finally 'finished,' "I love you!"

Issei only sighed and unplugged the computer. "I'm not even going to touch it anymore..." Mei flushed, _Nii-chan likes those type of games? He's so shy!_

"Mei, I got to get ready, we still got school. Isn't that why you came here in the first place?" Mei jumped from her position on the messy bed and nodded vigorously. "I'm awake so... let me change in peace."

"Hai!" She skipped her way out the room. Although, she'd rather stay...

Issei shook his head at happy expression on her face, "I'll never understand what's going on in her head... I don't even know this _Flaga (1)_ person..."

.

_Many people of his generation have the memories of past people. The memories were from people that live centuries ago and were awfully true with no recollection from any sources besides their visions. The random phenomenon, called "Identify Crisis," had absolutely no way to explain it by the usual means. It often made the affected individual think they were that person and it also gave that person powers called [__**Kouji**__], "art of light," or [__**Anjyutsu**__], "curse of darkness."_

_Along with that phenomenon came monsters. They attacked any and everything. It was only then, the new generation, who combated against them, were called_

"_**Saviors**_."

.

"Kouh, huh?" Something about this academy made him feel off... It wasn't just the fact that it trained people that could fight the violent beasts. An instinct of some sort telling him to steer away.

"Nii-sama! We're really going to be late now!"

"Ah! Shit!" Issei ran out the forgoing breakfast. His parents looked at them with faces of concern. They're fight for their sake after all. _What decent parent would want their children to protect to them?_

...

"Ne, Nii-sama, are you really into that type of girl?" Mei asked with a sweet voice.

"N-No! Geez, I got to hate Matsuda after this one!" Although, he said that, he would never hate his buddy. Especially not after Motohama's death... His death also awakened something within Issei, allowing him to summon some sort of red gauntlet. Whatever it was, it allowed him to single-handedly kick the monster's ass!

However, for some reason, _The gantlet I had... it looked like a part of the guy's armor... Or was actually that me?_

However, because of the gantlet, he wasn't able to go to high school with Matsuda, as he was force by the government to go to the academy he was currently walking to.

_Nii-chan is __really__ shy... Ufufufu!_

"Nii-sama, can I hold your arm?" She has done it many times before, but Issei thought it was a really bad idea since they were walking to school. Too many misunderstandings would happen.

"I don't think..." With that answer, she pulled up a picture in her phone. It was Issei staring at a picture of a naked woman, drooling all the while. "Fine." _The stupid blackmail she has... I don't even know when I did that... Or if I ever did that. _He deadpanned as she grabbed a hold of his arm.

Although, he wouldn't admit it aloud, but having her... body against his made him felt rather nice and very familiar. Even though, he had powers, and felt such things, he didn't have those visions everyone else had.

"What'cha thinking about, Nii-sama?"

"Mei... Who was I? I mean, that _Flaga _person you keep calling me?"

Mei nodded and closed her eyes before she responded. "Nii-sama, or _Kensei Flaga_, was my lover when I was _Sarasha (2)_, and the strongest holy knight who took on armies for just my sake. Now, they call him the first fallen white knight!"

_I... was strong? And her lover?!_

Mei stopped, stopping her brother in the process and leaned into his chest. She was trying to hide her face. "But Nii-sama, we died in tragedy... I-You-"

"Shhh..." Issei cooed in return. _Tragedy? I still can't remember... If that was me, of course..._

"Hey look at those two!" "They look like lovers." "I wonder who they are..." "Isn't that the pervert from junior high?" "How'd he get here?" People started to point and converse about them as they made their way up to the school.

"Oi, Mei. Could you let go now?"

"Hai." She removed herself from his chest and back to her _rightful_ spot on his right arm. "Nii-sama, did you know I'm in your class?" She giggled at his dumbfounded face, "Classes are sorted by rank. Age doesn't affect the class. The school does try to put people that are around the same age together, that are, of course, in the same rank."

"Is that so... So what rank does that make me?"

"Rank D!" She smiled proudly. Issei just ruffled her hair slightly. "I need to get stronger for Nii-sama!" _So the past doesn't repeat itself!_

"Then, I need to get stronger to protect you, Kaa-san and Tou-san, ne?" He smiled gently, watching her stop in front of him.

"Mou!" She pouted, "I have to get strong to fight besides you. I can't do that if you're just getting stronger!" He laughed gently, but it didn't sit well with him that his sister wanted to fight. "You can't get all overpowered and everything! That's not fair!" _Especially since, you can't fight all by yourself... Not like before..._

"Well, come on, we'll really be late at this rate."

"Hai, Nii-sama!"

...

They were seated in some sort of orientation when the head master, Venelana Gremory, and her assist, Mari Shimon, were giving a speech.

"Welcome to Kouh Academy, the school for the powerfully gifted." The rather young looking headmaster, Venalana Gremory, started to talk but Issei just tuned it out.

Instead, he looked to the left, saw a male with silver hair, and listened to his mumbling.

The silver hair _male_, Vali, spoke under _his_ voice, knowing that no one could hear _him_. "...It's ironic, the place that hunts the supernatural, is the recruiting place for the supernatural... I hate Azazel, damn him and forcing me to go to this pointless school! Guuah..."

Issei didn't react, no instead, he mentally chose to comment the tone of the guy's voice. _His voice is awfully high and somewhat girlish... But, man, I need to clean my ears, I'm starting to hear things... _Nevertheless, at the same time, he felt put-off by the guy's statement. _If he did say that, what exactly does that mean?_

"-Ne ne, Nii-sama, isn't cool to be some of only individuals to have powers?" Her eyes sparkled with warmth and pride.

"Yea, especially since we can protect our family." He pulled his arm around Mei. "I can't let anyone take from me. (3)"

Mei blushed one more, _that's his catchphrase, yet he says he doesn't remember anything! _"

It was nearing the end of orientation when Mei felt the normal urge to use the toilet. "Nii-sama, I'm going to the little girl's room." Mei whispered into her brother's ear.

Issei having to fall asleep late, only nodded tiredly. He was too tired even to blush. He just let sleep overtake him.

.

Again, his dream started to fade from his mind only to leave one last image. _It was me but in some sort of mystical cloak or something._

_My lips feel odd but really nice... _"Chu." Slowly Issei opened his eyes, only to see someone's face. Then he saw the face pull away. It was a girl with black hair and rather large breast... He couldn't help but notice.

"Eh? Eh!" Issei only blushed and sputtered madness as the girl slowly removed herself from his lap, with a drowsy expression.

"Saura Shu... Shu-sama? (4)" The girl before him blinked and wiped at her eyes. "Eh, who are you?" Her tone rather dull and tired.

"T-That's what I should be asking! You k-kissed me!" Issei accusingly pointed his finger at her direction. _Hahhhh, my first kiss down the drain! _It's pretty ironic for a not-self-proclaimed pervert (in his old school) to act like an innocent maiden.

"Oh, it seems I have mistaken you for someone else. Sorry." _She didn't even flinch! _Instead, she got closer again.

"W-W-W-What! N-Nii-sama! Why are you still a lady's man?!" She grabbed her beloved brother and shook him senseless at the same time, to pull him away. "I was supposed to be your first kiss, gah!"

"Hey calm down, it's just a kiss." The girl's voice was rather impassive.

"But, you stole my kiss! Gah!" Mei blushed and put her brother down. _I only got to kiss Nii-sama once! It's not fair for this bimbo to kiss him!_

"Hey, don't say that, you're devaluing women and yourself. Kisses are important. You shouldn't give away so easily." Issei preached what gave him the reputation as a pervert. "And you devalued me... Gahh, you make it sound like kissing me is like kissing your dog or something... I really am worthless!"

"_Huh? Interesting, some things never change..._" She whispered to herself.

"Anyway, I'm Hyoudou Issei, feel free to call me Ise!" He struck his hand out and smiled, harmlessly.

"I'm Toujou Kuroka." She slowly shook his hand, enjoying the sensation his hand gave hers. _Shu-sama..._

"Nii-sama, you're flirting with girls again!" Mei then looked at her watch and calmed down. "Nii-sama, uh, we need to get to class."

"Oh thanks for reminding me." Issei took his sister's hand jogged towards the door. However, before they left, he turned back to the girl who was leaving the other way. "See ya!" _She seems really familiar... And felt rather powerful. _He felt a powerfully aura tightly wrapped around her. However, he only felt it because he touched her.

...

"Class, today we'll start with some introductions." The teacher spoke in the front of the class. A certain pink-haired girl raised her and hand at the sentence. "And you are... Hyoudou Mei."

Mei stood proudly with maybe too much pride... "Follow me! I will become the second strongest!" Issei only face-palmed.

"...Second strongest?" "Who's first?" Classmates started to whisper. "Why should we follow some we just met?"

"Eh? No one was going to say anything, so I took it upon myself to talk! Geez..."

Issei having enough of... whatever one would call it, interrupted and just wanted class to begin. "Sensei, we're losing time." Mei. in turn, smiled and struck her tongue at her brother, who just smiled and waved, nervously.

"Ah, thanks..." He looked at his seating chart before continued, "Hyoudou Issei. So today we'll start with summoning your plana."

[**†**]

* * *

**Vorpal**: _I stole like the second episode of DxD and the first episode from World Break and fused them... Heh. Oh and I changed the sister's name again, just because I felt like it.  
Kuroka was introduced. I chose her to replace Urushibara Shizuno. Note: she is still a stray with Shirone (Koneko) and will slowly become the normal Kuroka we all know and love._

_(1) = first past life of the MC. Instead of the original armor, I had him don the [Balance Breaker] armor.  
(2)= Ranjou Satsuki's/Mei's past life  
(3) = The MC's catchphrase, usually is "I'll never forgive those who take from me!"  
(4) = the second past life of the MC. Looks epic. Heh.  
There __will__ be more spoilers for "Seiken Tsukai no World Break."_

_Quite honestly, I'm bored of FF. It's not that I have the infamous "writer's block," but I'm just seriously bored of everything in life. I may take a leave now, later or even forever, just because I feel like it. This might be the last thing I'll do in a while... But, who knows, I could be back in a month..._

_So when I feel like, I'll see ya later... Ne?_

_More Importantly, Please,  
"Have A Nice Day."  
-Vorpal_

_[Words: 2,636]_

_"I'm bored."_


End file.
